


His good boy

by jarith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/pseuds/jarith
Summary: It was like an unstoppable roller coaster ride which were going up and up and up, and those two words, good boy, pushed him down into the abyss and now he was racing on the track in a speed that was faster than anything he had experienced so far – and as a speedster he could say he experienced quite a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> talking about bottom wally and daddy kink for two days straight made me write this, and i equally blame celi and dedicate this to her <3 take it easy on me, please. english isn't my first language, but i did my best to present a readable and quality birdflash porn for you :D

It wasn’t like he didn’t know the consequences of oxygen deprivation, he was a man of science after all, but _this_ kind of not being able to breathe belonged to the good ones. The sweet, nice, full of pleasure ones. Therefore when his lungs burned up in the protection of his ribcage, he just buried his face deeper into the pillow and tried to use that amount of air that he could force into his body like this. 

“Why don’t you let me hear you?” Wally shuddered from the deep voice right next to his ear. “I want to hear you. Make some nice voice for me.”

The finger which was just teasing him around his hole in the last few minutes, suddenly slid into him without any resistance, _fuck and finally_ , that felt so amazing that he closed his eyes and groaned.

He could hear Dick’s smile. “That’s it. Now, keep up the good work.”

“Oh, sweet mother of…”

Dick added a second finger to the previous one not long after and he started moving them properly. First he pulled them out, slowly, way too slowly, then a little bit faster back, until he couldn’t get any deeper and he rubbed Wally inside there, making the speedster cry out as the second orgasm of that evening washed over him.

There was a time when he felt pretty damn embarrassed for coming so easily and early, especially if he ruined his boyfriend’s sheets during the process all the time, but meanwhile he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, it turned out Dick Grayson didn’t mind his sheets at all. No, Dick Grayson wasn't such a scout boy. He actually loved seeing Wally lying in his own mess, getting sticky and wet and whimpering, he loved seeing him in this state where he had put him. So technically it was a win-win, and fortunately Wally’s quick metabolism allowed them to continue pretty soon.

Dick didn’t stop for a second, he pushed him through the waves of pleasure, drinking up Wally’s hissing from the oversensitive feeling and working him up for the continuance. He would have stopped if Wally had asked so, if it had become too painful, but to be honest, this never could have been _too painful_ for him. 

Which didn’t mean Wally wasn’t impatient.

He raised up his upper body supporting his weight on his elbows and tried to look back at the other, but the whole thing just made his legs slip further apart and let Dick push his fingers even deeper at the same time. 

“Fuck… Fuck, Dick, come on. I’m ready.”

The younger pressed a kiss above his waist, playfully nibbling at the skin a little bit there. 

“Did I say you are ready?”

“No, but…” he started weakly knowing well that this was a lost battle from the beginning. His assumption had got confirmed as Dick's free hand stroked his inner thigh, dangerously close yet crazily far from his aching member that was trapped between the mattress and his burning body. 

“One more, okay?”

Wally groaned as his head dropped down onto the pillow and the muscles in his thighs tensed from the constant excitation arriving from several different directions. When he unwittingly and instinctively tried to move away from the source of this amazing but borderline horrible feeling, Dick put his palm on his waist and pin him right there. It made the whole situation 120% hotter.

“Hey, you were doing so good till now, you were so good for me,” Dick was humming into his shoulder in that gentle, gorgeous voice of his which made the redhead want to scream. “Come on. One more for me? Then I will fuck you hard as you like it.”

“Shit,” Wally breathed absolutely worn out but already nodding his agreement, because he obviously wasn’t going to say no at this point, didn’t matter what kind of nonsense his lips were babbling.

While the third finger found its way inside Wally’s trembling body, Dick kissed his temple.

“Such a good boy. You are doing good Wally, so good.”

God.  
Fucking.  
Dammit.

It was like an unstoppable roller coaster ride which were going up and up and up, and those two words, _good boy_ , pushed him down into the abyss and now he was racing on the track in a speed that was faster than anything he had experienced so far – and as a speedster he could say he experienced quite a lot.

Dick’s fingers opened him up in seconds and even though those seconds seemed to be terribly long, Wally couldn’t help himself and groaned in disappointment when suddenly they disappeared, leaving him empty and wanting. 

Not really bothering with things like healthy self-esteem, he was ready to embrace yet another embarrassing moment as his voice undeniably became similar to dry sobbing.

He felt a warm chest pressing against his back and light kisses showering on his neck, on the side of his face while Dick’s hard, twitching cock slid between his asscheeks. Without realizing it he nuzzled his head close to the other and breathed in Dick’s familiar scent that was heavy from sweat and sex. 

Wally whimpered, arching his back and pushing back against the black haired young man's crotch to encourage him which pressed a low growl out of him. 

“Ngh.”

“Yeah, I know. I just want to kiss you first.”

The way he forced his body and limbs to turn wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he fought the urge to stop till he was able to find Dick’s lips with his own. Parting them to let the other taste him also helped suppress the deep and long groan when _finally_ Dick thrusted inside of him, making his arms and legs shake.

First they moved slow, completely enjoying the longer and longer kiss and the literally zero space between their bodies, but after a while it wasn’t enough and Wally had a hard time to keep up the pose he maintained until his elbows gave up and he basically facepalmed the bed. Dick started laughing behind him.

“Not funny,” the redhead muttered.

Embarrassing moments. The story of his life.

“It really is.” There wasn’t any sign of mocking in his voice, he even embraced the older, burying his face into Wally’s messy hair. “I love you.”

This time they moved faster, there was real force and longing in the way Dick snapped his hips forth and back, making his lover crawl at the sheets, shout out from pleasure and shiver from his toe to the top of his head. Every time Dick saw him _like this_ , the way no one else had the chance because this was all for him, he felt pride and a sort of triumph. 

Wally was his.

These noises were his.

All the freckles that covered the pale skin on the nicely built body were his.

_His._

And the most delicious part was that Wally was his because from all the possibilities he’d chosen Dick.

These thoughts, as always, drove him until he felt like drowning and Wally insanely tightened up around him throwing him over the edge and coming (marking) deep inside him. He had to steady himself placing his hand right next to Wally’s head, but not wanting to pull out just yet, wanting to enjoy the last waves of the ride, he covered the slim body with his own, licking the salty skin and reaching down to wrap his fingers around Wally who gasped.

Dick started to move his hand, up and down, occasionally squeeze a little, and usually he even talked to the other but this night Wally didn’t need a verbal push to finish.

Devoid of gracefulness, Wally sprawled on the mattress, not bothering about the more than dirty sheets and blankets or the fact that he looked like Dick had just rescued him out of Killer Croc’s mouth. He rather didn’t share this thought with him, though. 

Instead he tried to get up to grab a clean towel and a bottle of water maybe which failed by the sudden hold of long fingers on his wrist. Dick glanced at Wally surprised.

“I’m gonna come back, just a minute.”

Dick was sure it was supposed to be in English that he heard but couldn’t exactly make out any intelligent word. Quietly giggling he leaned down.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

Wally, eyes still closed, groaned. “Stay. I wanna cuddle.”

“I’m just bringing something to clean you up with, and…”

“Cuddle!”

Yes. Wally West, fastest man alive, in the delightful state of post-orgasm turned into a stubborn five years old. He had no shame or whatsoever when it was about cuddling with his favourite person on earth. 

Dick rolled his eyes and sighed with a little smile in the corner of his mouth.

He lied back, grabbed the blanket and dragged it up to cover half of their bodies at least, then wrapped his arms around Wally.

“Ten minutes cuddling, then a shower?”

One hum.

“I’m going to take this as a yes.”

Another hum, then a long yawn.

In the end, the ten minutes turned into almost an hour and Dick basically had to pull the speedster to the other room, but it was part of the package and Dick wouldn’t have exchanged it for anything.


End file.
